My Handsome Pets
by YunWon
Summary: Min Seok hanyalah namja biasa, setidaknya sebelum seorang kakek tua misterius datang dan memohon kepadanya mengurus hewan-hewan 'ajaib' itu. Dan sejak hari itu pula, hari-harinya berubah drastis. KrisMin? ChenMin? BaekMin? ChanMin? XiuHo? LayMin? TaoMin? LuMin? HunMin? KaiXiu? KyungMin? All inside here! XiuminxAll!


Minseok hanyalah namja biasa, setidaknya sebelum seorang  
kakek tua datang dan memohon kepadanya mengurus hewan-hewan  
'ajaib' itu.

:

:

:

:

Proudly Present

**My Handsome Pets**

* * *

BRUGH!

Weker tak berdosa yang sedari tadi berbunyi kini jatuh ke lantai setelah terkena lemparan bantal Min Seok.

Min Seok mengerang kesal. Ia mengucek matanya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Sesekali ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, Min Seok bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia berniat membuat roti untuk sarapannya.

Min Seok tidak bersekolah, ia yang seharusnya duduk di bangku Senior High School lebih memilih belajar otodidak. Rumahnya juga sangat jauh dari sekolah-sekolah. Min Seok tinggal sendiri di ujung desa. Rumahnya yang merupakan warisan mendiang kedua orang tuanya terletak di dekat hutan. Min Seok mengandalkan kebun orang tuanya sebagai sumber kehidupan. Terkadang ia juga pergi ke hutan sekedar mengambil hasil alam dan bermain dengan burung-burung disana. Min Seok juga sering ke kota untuk menjual hasil kebunnya dan membeli beberapa buku pelajaran –terkadang membeli bahan makanan-.

Tidak, hidup Min Seok tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan. Memang ia jarang bergaul dengan penduduk desa, tapi mereka semua mengenal Min Seok dengan baik. Tak jarang para penduduk memberi tumpangan untuk Min Seok ke kota atau malah beberapa bahan makanan. Min Seok juga senang-senang saja tinggal di sana.

Kini Min Seok tengah menyantap roti selai coklatnya. Min Seok juga bersyukur penduduk disana mau berbaik hati memberinya roti atau kebutuhannya yang lain. Hari-harinya berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Min Seok bergegas berjalan ke arah pintunya yang diketuk seseorang. Ketika pintu dibuka, matanya menangkap sesosok ahjussi tua memandangnya dengan memelas.

"Nak, tolonglah saya nak" pinta ahjussi tadi. Min Seok mengernyit heran. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ahjussi ini siapa sebenarnya? Dan minta tolong apa?" tanya Min Seok sopan.

"Saya Lee Soo Man, cukup itu yang perlu kamu ketahui. Jadi, maukah kamu membantu saya mengurus hewan-hewan itu?"

"Hewan apa?" tanya Min Seok lagi. Soo Man tersenyum. "Nanti kamu tahu nak. Saya mohon sekali, hanya kamu harapan saya satu-satunya, penduduk desa lain tidak mau membantu saya" jelas Soo Man. Min Seok berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk.

"Jadi dimana hewannya?" tanya Min Seok. Soo Man tersenyum lagi. "Di dalam rumahmu nak" jawabnya.

Min Seok mengernyit heran, kepalanya menoleh ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan banyak sekali box kayu berbagai ukuran di ruang tamunya.

"Ahju-" omongan Min Seok terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Soo Man tidak ada lagi.

Ahjussi itu menghilang.

Min Seok berusaha berpikir positif walau sebenarnya ia takut. Min Seok menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri berbagai box kayu di ruang tamunya. Matanya menelusuri box yang berjajar rapi.

Min Seok tidak mau tahu bagaimana box-box itu ada di rumahnya dalam sekejap –bahkan ahjussi itu tidak masuk kedalam tadi-. Yang ia pikirkan adalah isi dari box tersebut.

Min Seok mengambil sebuah box kecil yang diletakkan di atas box besar. Min Seok lalu duduk dan membuka box tersebut perlahan. Hatinya berdebar-debar –walau Min Seok tidak takut dengan hewan apapun sebenarnya-.

Box itu mudah dibuka ternyata.

Min Seok tersenyum saat melihat isi dari box kecil itu. Seekor kucing persia yang sangat lucu. Mata kucing itu berbinar menatapnya.

"Aigo~ neomu kyeopta~" puji Min Seok. Ia meraih kucing itu dari box dan menggendongnya. Kucing itu mengeong, seperti berkata ia senang dengan Min Seok.

Min Seok lalu menaruh kucing itu dibahunya karena ia masih harus membuka 10 box lain.

10? Iya, Min Seok berusaha tidak terkejut saat menghitung total seluruh box itu.

Kali ini Min Seok mengambil sebuah box lain yang lebih kecil dari box kucing tadi. Min Seok membukanya perlahan dan menemukan sebuah kura-kura besar di dalam box itu. Min Seok meraih kura-kura itu dan menaruhnya di lantai, membiarkan kura-kura itu berjalan-jalan di rumahnya. Min Seok lalu mengambil box ketiga yang lebih besar dari box kucing tadi.

Min Seok membukanya dan menemukan seekor anjing yang sepertinya sudah besar. Min Seok terkejut.

'Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan kucing ini? Bukankah kucing dan anjing bermusuhan?' batin Min Seok. Anjing itu melompat keluar dan duduk di sebelah Min Seok, sedangkan kucing tadi masih bersantai di pundak Min Seok.

Min Seok memilih tenang, lalu membuka box lain. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati bebek di dalamnya.

'Sepertinya isi box lain juga hewan-hewan lucu seperti ini' batin Min Seok.

**My Handsome Pets**

Min Seok masih ketakutan dan berdiri diatas meja makannya. Sedangkan dibawahnya terdapat berbagai macam hewan.

Bagaimana tidak takut kalau ternyata isi box lain adalah hewan-hewan buas?

Iya, hewan buas. Box-box berukuran besar itu isinya hewan liar semua. Setelah membuka box kecil yang berisi kelinci, Min Seok terkejut ketika semua box besar terbuka sendiri.

Dan tebak apa yang keluar dari box-box tersebut.

Berturut-turut keluar ular yang cukup besar, seekor rusa kecil, seekor panda yang lucu –tapi menakutkan di mata Min Seok-, seekor serigala hitam, seekor harimau besar dan bahkan seekor burung elang!

Oh astaga, Min Seok lupa tentang burung elang itu. Ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan burung tersebut.

Kemana perginya elang itu?

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Min Seok kaget saat mendapati elang tersebut berada di bahu kirinya.

"PERGI KAU DARI BAHUKU! PERGI!" usir Min Seok histeris. Elang itu lalu terbang dari bahu Min Seok dan hinggap di punggung harimau besar yang ia takuti.

"Huwee eomma Min Seok takut harimau! Hiks kalian semua menjauhlah dari sini!" tangis Min Seok. Seolah mengerti apa yang Min Seok katakan, hewan-hewan itu berjalan menjauhi Min Seok. Min Seok terperanjat melihatnya.

Benarkah hewan-hewan itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?

Dengan memberanikan diri Min Seok turun dari meja. "Eung, tuan serigala hitam, kemarilah" ujar Min Seok –yang ia pikir ia telah gila berbicara dengan hewan buas-. Kakinya bergetar hebat saat serigala besar itu menghampiri dirinya.

Min Seok menutup matanya ketika serigala itu tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengira ia akan dimakan saat itu juga.

Slurp

Min Seok membuka matanya ketika menyadari serigala itu tengah menjilati tangannya. Min Seok terbelalak. Tanpa perintah dari otak tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala serigala itu.

Bibir Min Seok membentuk seulas senyum saat melihat serigala itu menikmati elusan tangannya.

'Mungkin hewan-hewan ini memang sudah jinak' batin Min Seok. Rasa takut yang tadi menghampiri dirinya kini sirna sudah. Ia lalu melangkah menuju hewan-hewan lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kalian semua kemarilah~" ujar Min Seok masih tersenyum. Harimau yang tadi ia takuti itu melompat ke arahnya. Min Seok kehilangan keseimbangan ketika harimau itu menindihnya. Harimau itu tampak senang dan seolah mengelus wajah Min Seok dengan cakarnya. Hewan-hewan yang lain juga ikut mengerumuni Min Seok. Min Seok tertawa geli ketika harimau itu bangkit dari tubuhnya. Min Seok lalu duduk dan memandangi hewan-hewan itu satu persatu.

"Aigoo~ Kupikir kalian masih buas dan akan menerkamku kkk~" kikik Min Seok. Hewan-hewan itu hanya memandangnya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian jinak dan sangat baik padaku, aku mau memberi kalian nama" ujar Min Seok yang tentu tidak dibalas oleh kumpulan hewan-hewan tersebut.

"Aku mau menamai kau 'Baekhyun' kucing manis~" kata Min Seok sambil menggendong kucing persia yang tadi ia buka pertama kali boxnya. Kucing itu mengeong dan matanya berbinar, seolah mengatakan 'aku suka nama itu'.

"Lalu aku mau memanggil anjing itu 'Chanyeol'. Kupikir itu cocok untukmu" kata Min Seok. Anjing yang ia maksud lalu menggonggong sangat keras, membuat Min Seok tersenyum.

"Terus karena kura-kura ini imut, aku mau namanya eung, ah 'Lay' saja~" ucap Min Seok seraya menurunkan Baekhyun dan meraih kura-kura yang besar itu. Kura-kura itu hanya menatapnya.

"Selanjutnya aku mau 'Kris' menjadi nama harimau loreng itu" lanjut Min Seok. Harimau itu berjalan mendekati Min Seok lalu mengeluskan kepalanya ke kepala Min Seok. Min Seok terkekeh lagi.

"Kupikir nama 'Kai' itu keren, jadi kuputuskan nama itu milik si serigala hitam" kata Min Seok. Serigala yang ia maksud menghampiri Min Seok dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eung, bagaimana jika 'Suho' menjadi nama si ular? Menurutku itu cocok" ujar Min Seok. Ular yang diberi nama 'Suho' itu merayap ke arahnya.

"Ah! Karena panda itu sangat imut, namanya adalah 'Zi Tao'!" seru Min Seok tiba-tiba. Panda itu hanya menatapnya.

"Lalu lalu, 'Luhan' akan jadi nama rusa itu" putus Min Seok, rusa berukuran sedang itu mendekatinya.

"Elang itu akan kuberi nama 'Sehun'. Cocok bukan?" kata Min Seok lagi. Elang yang tadi ia usir hinggap kembali di bahu kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin nama 'D.O' jadi nama kelinci putih itu" ucap Min Seok. Kelinci putih kecil itu melompat-lompat ke arahnya.

"Dan 'Chen' akan jadi bebek itu" ujar Min Seok. Bebek itu tidak bereaksi.

Sebenarnya Min Seok agak aneh melihat hewan-hewan itu akur, apalagi saat melihat rusa itu bermain dengan serigala. Atau ular yang menjaga kura-kura. Tapi Min Seok masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Min Seok terlalu asik bermain dengan peliharaan barunya sehingga tak menyadari sang surya telah hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Aaah~ aku mengantuk~" kata Min Seok sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu menatap peliharaannya satu persatu.

"Kita lanjutkan bermainnya besok nde, aku mau tidur. Omong-omong ada yang mau ikut aku tidur?" tanya Min Seok –ia yakin mereka akan merespon-.

Lalu harimau loreng dan serigala hitam berjalan mendekatinya, seolah-olah menjawab bahwa merekalah yang ingin ikut.

Min Seok tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala dua predator itu bergantian. "Nah kalau begitu Kai, Kris, mari kita tidur!" seru Min Seok. Ia lalu memasuki kamarnya diikuti Kai dan Kris.

Min Seok melompat ke ranjangnya yang besar. Kai ikut naik ke ranjang lewat sisi kiri sedangkan Kris lewat sisi kanan. Min Seok tersenyum melihat dirinya diapit dua hewan yang –harusnya- membunuhnya itu.

"Kalian tidak akan memakanku saat aku tidur kan?" tanya Min Seok. Si harimau loreng hanya menggeram pelan. Sedangkan si serigala masih menyamankan dirinya di ranjang Min Seok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Good Night Kris, Kai"

**My Handsome Pets**

Min Seok menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang karena entah kenapa ranjangnya jadi benar-benar sempit. Belum lagi tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Wait, tangan di pinggangnya?

Min Seok terbelalak setelah menyadarinya. Dia langsung duduk di ranjang, melepas paksa pelukan di pinggangnya. Mata Min Seok semakin membulat ketika melihat dua namja asing yang ada di kasurnya. Yang seorang berkulit tan dan masih menggumam tidak jelas, yang satunya lagi bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Dan tolong dicatat, kedua namja itu tidak memakai baju sehelai pun.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya si pirang dengan aksen aneh. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"KYAA! DASAR MANIAK!" jerit Min Seok. Ia segera melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke arah pintu. Si pirang kaget dan segera menyusul Min Seok sedangkan si kulit tan terjatuh dari kasur karena kaget.

Brak!

Min Seok membanting pintu kamarnya. Matanya semakin membulat demi menyaksikan berbagai namja yang ada di ruang tamunya.

Disana, ruang tamunya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Vas miliknya pecah. Ada dua orang namja sedang bermain ps. Dan masih banyak namja-namja asing disana.

Parahnya, mereka semua tidak memakai baju. Alias telanjang bulat.

"Lho, Min Seok hyung sudah bangun?" tanya salah seorang namja bermata bulat yang baru datang dari dapurnya.

Min Seok merasa lututnya lemas. Min Seok lalu jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"ASTAGA MIN SEOK HYUNG!"

**To Be Continued**

Mumpung pemilu Yun bikin ff ini :3 Idenya dateng kemarin malem, sampe masuk mimpi segala -_-

Oh iya, ini ff buat ngeganti 'Xiumin Hyung! Saranghae' sama 'Another World'. Jujur aja, Yun beneran udah mentok sama ff itu m(_'_)m

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffff banget buat yang nungguin kelanjutan 2 ff itu m(_'_)m

Terus terus, 'EXO Leader Love Story'nya mau dilanjut gak? kalau gak mau dihapus, biar Yun fokus sama ff ini dan ILY, SW u.u

Nah, jadi kalian mau ff ini

**Keep **or** Delete?**


End file.
